Investigation will be carried out into the validity of the indocyanine green dye dilution method for the estimation of hepatic blood flow in a variety of abnormal flow states in the canine model, including hemorrhage, septic shock, dextran infusion and experimental cirrhosis. Using a canine model developed in this laboratory for isolation of total renal arterial blood flow, a coarctation model will be investigated in which the abdominal viscera are subjected to the changes distal to a thoracic aortic coarctation, but the renal flow is protected. Under these circumstances it will be possible to isolate the renal influences from those of other abdominal viscera in contributing to the hypertension. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Influence of blood viscosity on extremity blood flow. A therapeutic modality? W.W. Barrie and Schenk, W.G. Jr. Surgical Forum 26:274-276, 1975. Improvement in blood flow through a critical arterial stenosis by defibrination with ANCROD. Barrie, W.W. and Schenk, W.G. Jr. Archives of Surgery 111:561-563, May 1976.